


Bubble Bath Buddies

by Golddragon387



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddragon387/pseuds/Golddragon387
Summary: This work is inspired by/ fanfiction of theHybridizationseries by my friendEchoFour. It's not required reading for this work by any means, but if you're curious about how Connie became a Gem Hybrid like Steven,Catching Upis the first story in that series, and I cannot recommend it highly enough. This is set in the unexplored time after Steven and Connie move in together but before the events of the latest story in the series.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Bubble Bath Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by/ fanfiction of the _Hybridization_ series by my friend [EchoFour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoFour). It's not required reading for this work by any means, but if you're curious about how Connie became a Gem Hybrid like Steven, [Catching Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630912) is the first story in that series, and I cannot recommend it highly enough. This is set in the unexplored time after Steven and Connie move in together but before the events of the latest story in the series.

There were maybe three good reasons Connie and Steven's house had a very, very large bathtub. ('Recently-uncorrupted gems’ was not one of them. A drop from a bottle provided for pink diamond's essence as well as for the other three, these days.)

The first reason was Steven; since growing to his full adult size, while not quite as towering as his mother had been, he was scraping the lower end of seven feet tall. Further, his broad shoulders and linebacker's build kept the house's amenities and tight spaces scaled to his dimensions more than Connie's.

She was the second reason; though upwards of six-three, her fencer's physique didn't necessarily require the space- but Connie enjoyed the occasional pampering, and nobody could take care of her like Steven. If she wanted him there, the tub needed to be big enough for two, so it was.

The third reason, of course, was the one that had allowed them to use the first two as justification. Bismuth's crash course on human necessities had involved just as much conversation about ancient Reman traditions (and public bathing houses) as modern human convenience (and ideas about privacy). It had taken far more explanation than was reasonable to convince her that an open-air bathroom was not in vogue as much as Pearl had implied. At that point, getting the house built (with the in-home gym and attached single shower, and everything else they asked of Bis) at the cost of a bathtub that could comfortably fit three was a small cost.

So the master bathtub could hold both of them, and the large corner window overlooking the sea had sturdy blinds, and regardless it was  _ theirs _ so everything was alright in the end.

At the end of an unusually long day, the knots in Connie's shoulders and the static in her head and the tangles in her hair told her a simple shower wouldn't be up to snuff. So she grabbed a scented candle of Steven's and lit it, started running the bath with an old tune humming on her lips, and he was there with their towels and his half of the harmony before she even had a chance to call him in. They added a liberal dose of bubble bath soap and slipped into the water, falling into their customary position with her sitting between his thighs, back to him, his own back against the wall.

Connie had grown up with gems and mingled with magic to the extent that she damn well knew it when she saw it. Swords and songs and scaling a sky-scraping Diamond Megazord were all well and good, but the feeling of Steven's fingers working along the defined muscles in her shoulders was far more magical than any of that. His bare bear arms stirred up little silent eddies in the tub as his thumbs siphoned the stress from her by way of her back. The pair hummed their old shared song all the while.

After a few passes along her shoulders and down her back, musical fingers played across the wet skin just above the water. Tracing the thin turquoise lines of matrix emanating from her right shoulder was their long-standing signal Steven was ready for the next part of their bath routine. Connie dipped all of her head, save for her eyes and nose, into the bubbles and under the water.

Practised delicacy drew his fingers through her hair, thick fingers gently unravelling the knots and tangles.  _ There's a magic to this, too _ , she thought, as Steven massaged her scalp with shampoo, dipped her under, then did the same with conditioner. While that sat, they leaned against each other, his arms around her chest and shoulders as Connie wrapped her arms around his in turn. Harmonizing was even easier like this (not that it was ever hard, for them), her back against his chest as they vibrated in time like the twin tines of a tuning fork.

Her head was rinsed again with an easy dunk and more magical musical handiwork, and she took stock of the evening's session. Between the embrace of her sweet boy, the softening of her shoulders, the smoothness of her hair, and the song they'd somehow stretched to much more than its original length, she was feeling human again. Looking up at her starry-eyed soulmate with a smile, she snuggled up against him as they finished the song together; the only way they'd ever known how.

"Ingredients in harmony, We mix together perfectly, Come on and share this jam with me!"

They idled in the water, finally able to chat with their song concluded. Steven lazily flicked ripples into existence with one hand and watched them fade, slowly moving the other across her thighs, hips, belly, and back again. Connie slipped a hardlight panel under their Minvento Flick and brought it over to them, drying her hands off with her towel and setting the panel over the tub (to keep the console safe from splash damage). As she loaded up one of her chill-out, unwinding games ( _ the one with the animals _ , he noticed), some switch in the back of his mind went *click*.

She had been talking about the game, of course, and how well her turnip stocks were doing, when he tapped her on the right shoulder with his left hand. His right hand was cupped, lifted slightly above the surface of the bath, a handful of water leaking only a little. She looked at it, then back at him. He was smiling. Why?

Gesturing with the full hand, he said, "gamer girl bathwater," and watched her start to smile in spite of herself.

"Yeah, okay, very good, Steven. Gamer girl bathwater, all yours. What are you gonna do, drink it?" She nearly turned back to the game before knitting her eyebrows back together, nudging the offending hand back below the surface and saying, "don't actually drink it. No matter how natural it is, soap isn't good for your tummy."

"You think I'd actually drink dirty, soapy, jam bud soup just for the joke?" He kept a remarkably straight face, considering he'd considered doing exactly that.

"Hmhm. No, you wouldn't," she chuckled, knowing full well that he _would_ , had she not stopped him. "I'm still not sure why you're bringing it up."

"We need to sell the gamer girl bathwater!" Steven managed to make the exclamation with a mostly-straight face. Connie blinked, then started to giggle in spite of herself.

"Biscuit, I'm not a streamer or anything," she said when her lungs were back in control. "Nobody but you would buy it off me, and you already get as much as you like _without_ paying, goober."

Another thought occurred to her, then. "Besides, even if we wanted to sell it- _which we still don't_ \- we couldn't start with this," she said, indicating the tub. "You're in this batch."

"Oh, no, you're so right! Nobody would pay for gamer _boy_ bathwater!" The faux-horror in his voice set them both giggling again.

"Well, we could try that if mine is successful; I was actually talking about the magical problem." At a quizzical sort of 'muh?' from Steven, Connie continued, "We've been in here, what, fifteen minutes? There's probably enough diamond juice in here to heal anyone who touches the stuff. We can't sell gamer girl bathwater that actually has rejuvenating properties! The government would come after us, if our customers didn't first."

At that point, they both independently arrived at the mental image of Ronaldo and his blog subscribers knocking on their door demanding access to the fountain of youth, and the conversation quickly returned to the safer realm of how to isolate animal-people out of your island village for crimes they committed three games ago.

When the time came to end their chat and remove their pruny bodies from the lukewarm water, the panel and the Flick shot back into the bedroom, and they shared a short kiss before they stood up. They towelled off, stumbled into the bedroom and selected coincidentally similar pyjamas. Boxers for Steven and plain panties for Connie, but they both wore red t-shirts for tops. Steven's was an old memento from his childhood, proudly emblazoned with the title 'professional beach hunk.' He’d always joked about being glad he'd grown back into it.

Connie's was familiar to both of them; a yellow star with five points, sharp against the pale red cloth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my wholesome Connverse!


End file.
